I Miss You (JohnDave)
by ChayseElric
Summary: This is an AU and will have fluff sooner or later c;
1. Chapter 1

A/N; So, for those people who will be wondering after I post this. This is an AU. Basically, Sburb did happen. But that is a barely touched on topic, and everybody who died is alive I guess? and the trolls are completely normal to have in their school, but they are in different classes than Dave, Rose, John and Jade c: Sorry, I'm not good at explaining things. This is the first fan-fiction I have done on homestuck other than a few oneshots so.. yeah..

I Miss You.

John/Dave

* * *

"Dave, are you doing alright?" the familiar head of black hair known as John Egbert asked, holding his binder and notebooks against his chest as he hurried alongside the taller Strider on the way to class.

"I'm fine." Dave droned, placing his hand on the strap of his book-bag, the one that was embroidered with the same symbol that was hosted along the front of his long-sleeved shirt.

"Dave, don't lie to me. I know that distant look in your eyes. It's because of Bro isn't it?" John asked, his bright blue eyes trying to catch Dave's behind the dark mirror shades.

"It doesn't matter, Egbert. It's nothing important." Dave stated, finally reaching their destination, Room 102.

Ms. Green's English class.

"Well, something is making you upset." John mumbled, swerving around a group of people.

"And if something is making you upset, I want to help you in as many ways as I can." John continued, grabbing Dave's sleeve.

"Dave." John stated, ignoring the warning bell that echoed through the empty classroom.

"Tell me what's wrong." He stated, his eyes darkening behind his glasses.

"I haven't seen Bro in four weeks." Dave mumbled, yanking his arm away from John's grip before he walked off, crossing his arms over his chest.

John sighed and looked towards the ground, feeling himself being pushed forward by the students who were filing in through the door.

"John, are you alright?" John's long-time friend Jade asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

John spun around and faced her with a smile, noticing how Jade's hair was pulled up into a chiffon.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about, now hurry up. We have to head to our desks before we get in trouble." John smiled, grabbing her hand before dragging her over to where their conjoined seats stood.

"Is it about Dave?" Jade asked, sliding down into her assigned seat beside John.

"He's acting strangely again, and the only thing I've managed to get out of him is that he hasn't seen Bro in four weeks. I wish there was something I could do to help him." John sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and sliding deeper into his seat.

"John, don't worry. I'm sure that Bro will be home soon and Dave will be back to his normal self." Jade reassured, smiling lightly before settling her bright green eyes on the teacher that now stood in front of them.

"John, are you feeling alright?" Ms. Green asked, leaning down onto his desk with a smile lacing her lips.

"I'm fine." He smiled, straightening himself. "If you say so, you're usually so happy, so I had to ask." she smiled, spinning on her heel and turning back to the class with a smile.

"Good Morning, students! This morning all I ask of you is to write a simple paragraph about anything you wish, nothing to serious for the first day of a new term. I don't mind light chatter, but please. Keep it to a minimum." She smiled, brushing her sherry hair over her shoulder before she settled herself down onto her rolling chair, her hand picking up a stray Bic pen and scrawling down something on a stray piece of paper.

"I hate it how whenever I feel upset, people notice. But when Dave's upset, nobody seems to notice, or care for that matter." John sighed, glancing behind his shoulder to look at Dave, who sat in the corner of the opposite side of the room.

"I hate it too." Jade sighed along with glancing back over her own shoulder.

John noticed how the seat beside Dave was not occupied, showing that his partner hadn't bothered to show today and he smiled, an opportunity to help Dave bursting into his head.

John smiled as Jade gazed at him curiously.

John just smirked and raised his hand into the air, causing Ms. Green's eyes to glance up at him.

"Yes, John?" She asked, her kind whiskey eyes boring kindly into his bright blue eyes.

"Can Jade and I relocate our seats to the desks behind Dave?" He asked, causing a few students to glance over.

"Sure, but just for the day." She smiled, pointing her finger towards the two of them.

John gathered his books into his arms and smiled, motioning for Jade to follow him.

"Thank-you, Ms. Green!" John smiled as he walked towards the confused looking Strider.

"What the hell do you think you're pulling Egbert, I'm just fine by myself." Dave groaned, sliding forward until his head touched the notebook in front of him.

"No, you aren't and both Jade and I know that." John smirked, dumping his books onto the empty desk beside Dave, pulling one from behind for Jade to sit in.

"Hello, Dave." Dave glanced at her from behind his mirror-shades and forced a smile onto his lips. He raised two fingers in a two fingered salute. "Morning Harley."

* * *

The weather outside had changed drastically within the few hours their group had stood inside, as they all headed out for lunch, it was borderline storming outside and freezing cold both inside and outside.

The school refused to turn the heat on at this time of the year, so they were stuck with the temperature that stood.

John had followed Dave around the whole day, attempting to get the blonde to speak what was on his mind; but to no avail. "Egbert, when are you going to stop fucking following me." Dave groaned when he reached his locker, hastily twisting his combination into the lock.

"Dave, I hate seeing you upset, so please just tell me what's wrong." John sighed, wincing as Dave all but threw his book-bag into the poor locker. "John, you wouldn't even understand if I told you! So please just drop it!" He hissed, the people around him turning their heads to stare.

"I'm sorry." John stated, pushing his glasses up before he turned on his heel, the hood of his jacket twisting in the air as he walked away, his book still clutched to his chest.

"Way to go Strider, you fucked up once again!" Dave hissed to himself, grabbing the sandwich that resided in his lunch-box and his hoodie before taking off after John.

"John!" Dave shouted down the hallway, failing to lift John's head in his direction. He weaved in-between the people, rushing as fast as he could towards his best friend.

"Egbert!" He shouted, dashing faster until he reached touching proximity.

Dave grabbed John's shoulder and twisted him around, making sure that his eyes were visible.

"I'm sorry John, I know it's not like me to snap at you, but I've had a really shitty four weeks and I apologize. How about I spend tomorrow with you to make up with you?" He asked, pulling off his shades to reveal deep crimson eyes.

"Dave.. your eyes." John gasped, stumbling backwards.

"What about them?" Dave asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh.. nothing. They're just a really beautiful color that's all. After all, I've never actually seen your eyes before." John chuckled, smacking Dave's hand away playfully.

"Wow, I guess I really do never take off these glasses." Dave chuckled, following after John as he headed towards his locker, his books hanging loosely in his arms.

"Seriously, do you shower in those things?" John asked, approaching his locker and holding his books out to Dave with a pleading expression.

Dave rolled his eyes and grasped the books in his hands, continuing their conversation.

"Actually I don't, but you can't deny I still look cool as hell without them." He chuckled, handing John his books back when he opened the locker.

"Sure, whatever you say Strider." John rolled his eyes, shoving his books in his locker and slamming it shut behind him.

"Don't fucking sass me Egbert, I will fuck you up." Dave chuckled, reaching forward and rustling John's hair.

"Hey, don't you have a lunch?" Dave asked, cocking his head to the side and pushing his shades up. "No." John sighed, finding the usual corner where the four members of their 'gang' hung out at lunch-time.

"Buying?" Dave asked, sliding down beside the blue-eyed teen.

"No." John sighed again, rubbing his hands on the legs of his pants.

"Then we'll split." Dave smiled, handing the bagged sandwich over to John.

"Eat half and I'll have the rest." Dave smiled, criss-crossing his legs. "You sure?" John asked, taking the sandwich hesitantly.

"Positive." He smiled, pushing the bag against John's chest.

"Thanks." John smiled, a light flush of red appearing on his pale cheeks.

"I'll head over to your house tomorrow morning, would your Dad mind if we spent the day there? I don't really feel like being at the apartment." Dave chuckled, running a hand through his tousled blonde hair.

"I don't think my Dad will mind, he has work tomorrow anyways." John shrugged, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Alright, I'll bring some games and stuff, alright?" Dave asked, smiling when John nodded happily.

"Okay, cool."

* * *

Dave what a fuming mess when he finally reached the door to his and Bro's apartment.

He was dripping like a wet dog from the rain, and even the clothes under his hoodie were soaked.

With a groan, he dropped his book-bag to the ground and dug through it, trying to find the key that he needed so he could get out of this uncool apparel and switch into something.. warm.

Sighing in relief when he found the blasted silver key he stood up, bringing the book-bag with him as he stuck the key in the lock and twisted until the handle loosened.

"Bro? You home?" Dave called as he swung the door open, being faced with the response of complete silence.

"Of coarse you aren't. Why do I even bother asking anymore?" He asked himself, slamming the door shut and throwing his book-bag onto the hook behind the door.

Dave hurried to his room, despite the fact that his sopping wet clothes were attempting to stop him, with all the dripping his clothes were doing, he didn't want the first words he would hear out of his Bro being.

"You ruined the fucking carpet, little man." So he all but dashed down the hallway, throwing his shirt off and resting it over his shoulder, surprised that he hadn't ironically wiped out and ruined the whole state of coolness he was in.

He stepped into the bathroom, tossing all his soaking gear into the tub as he all but ripped it off. He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans before he tossed them into the tub.

"Fuck." Dave groaned, grabbing a towel and attempting to dry off the device from further damage.

He pressed the home button and sighed in relief when it turned on.

"Thank the good lord." He sighed, grabbing his bathrobe from the back of the door and heading for the living-room, non-gracefully dropping himself onto the couch with a groan.

Dave nearly jumped when the phone in his hand began to vibrate before he laughed at his own patheticness and picked it up, holding it above himself.

He immediately clicked on Pesterchum, the app he knew had caused the vibration.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]  
EB: you up for me coming over?  
TG: well you coming over would be better than what i have planned  
TG: not that its anything too terribly exciting  
EB: sleepover?  
TG: sure why the hell not  
EB: k, Ill be there soon dont kill yourself by then  
TG: ill try not to  
ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

"Well I guess I have to put actual clothes on now don't I?" Dave sighed, lazily picking himself off the couch and lugging his tired body to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N; Well didn't that just suck.. eh, I don't know if I'll keep this or not, I still have to work on the whole 'finishing homestuck' thing so I can grasp the aspect of this fic. *shrugs*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Honestly, I thank everybody who enjoys this immensely! I'm still not sure if this story is going to take flight, but it might do just that when I finish off some of my other stories. So stay patient my brothers.

I tried spacing it out better too for this chapter! c:

* * *

Dave sighed as he once again had to put up the struggle of raising his ass of the couch and heading for the fucking door, a task that for a man who was used to sitting on his ass all day, really fucking hated. "Dave, open the door." John complained, banging his knuckles against the door twice more, almost falling inside when Dave swung the door open.

"The door was unlocked you dipshit." Dave chuckled, pulling John the rest of the way in. "Throw your stuff anywhere, I don't really care." Dave stated, adjusting the position his shades stood at on his nose. "Well, you're quite extravagant." John chuckled, looking Dave up and down and chuckling at the bright red, snowflake pajamas that the taller was sporting.

"Hey, don't knock on the jammies." Dave chuckled, lunging forward and rustling John's black hair. "Dave! Stop!" John chuckled, jumping backwards with a laugh. "And please, don't forget to take your shoes off." Dave chuckled, sending a light wink in John's direction before sauntering his way back towards the couch.

"So, why did you have the urge to sleep over again?" Dave asked, throwing himself onto his stomach and fishing his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his apps before giving up and tossing it to the cushion in front of him.

"Well.. I didn't really have anything to do.. We don't hang out much outside of school anymore and.." John bit his lip and sat himself down on to the coffee table. "And what?" Dave questioned, his crimson irisis searching John's through his dark lenses. "I didn't want you to be left alone for another night." He sighed, managing to find Dave's widening eyes.

Dave kept his firm eye-contact with John with wide eyes, not only from his statement, but because this had been the first time that anyone other than Bro had managed to capture eye-contact with him and keep it locked through the dark lenses of his mirror shades.

Dave sighed and sat up, facing his best-friend with a lopsided smile. "You know it doesn't really bother me to be left home alone, right?" He asked, crossing his legs and dropping his hands into his lap. "Don't lie to me Dave, we all see how you act when you don't see your brother for an extended period of time, you get angry and you have more emotion on your face than usual. You're also secluded and reluctant to do schoolwork." John smirked when Dave hmped.

"I know you better than you think I do man, now I brought some games and shit, so feel free to go through my bag while I go change in to my own 'jammies'" He smirked, earning an eye-roll from Dave. "Have fun." Dave groaned, reaching over and snatching John's backpack from the floor after he pulled out his pajamas.

"You too, I trust you will take care of my games. I shall be back in a moment." John chuckled in his best superior voice before all but skipping out of the room. "Fuckin' Egbert." Dave sighed, burying his hand into the blue bag in front of him.

* * *

"So, you didn't pick out a game after all." John asked, stealing back his backpack to shove his previously worn clothes back in. "All your games fucking suck Egbert." Dave sighed, dodging the swipe that John sent at him. "Hey! I'm just stating the truth!" Dave shouted, scampering away from John like a scared puppy.

"You're such a child." John chuckled, plopping himself down onto the couch beside Dave. "So are you, don't even pull that bullshit on me." Dave chuckled, flailing his body across John's lap, causing him to let out a squeal of protest and push him to the floor. Dave collided with the floor and immediately began laughing, clutching his stomach as his glasses were pushed off of his head and to the carpet.

"I don't even know what's so funny!" Dave laughed and rolled over onto his stomach, pulling himself onto his knees and retaking his spot on the couch in a simple lunge. "So, Egderp. What are we planning to do?" He asked smiling at John who was enjoying the comfort of the couch. "Well, I brought some money.. so if you wanna order some pizza or something feel free." He sighed, wrapping his arms around a pillow.

"How much did you bring exactly?" Dave asked, cocking his head to the side. "Fourty bucks?" John questioned and leant backwards, elevating his backside off the couch and pulling two twenty dollar bills from his back pocket. "Hell yes, do you even know how much fucking pizza I'm going to order?" Dave exclaimed happily, jumping off the couch and dashing for the phone leaving a chuckling John shaking his head in his wake.

* * *

"When is the pizza going to get here?" John whined, rubbing his hands on his clothed knees. "Patience my brother." Dave chuckled, grabbing the T.V remote and flicking it to a channel that none of them really bothered to pay attention to as they waited for the knock at the door.

"You're starting to sound a lot like Gamzee, are you talking to him again?" John questioned, crossing his legs with a sigh. "Well, he won't ever stop pestering me with his nonsensical nonsense. So I guess I'm starting to catch on to the 'ways of the wicked elixir'" Dave mimicked causing John to laugh lightly.

"Don't deny, he can be fun to have around. All of the trolls are great to have around." He smiled, standing and stretching his back before walking in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" Dave questioned, peeking his head over the side of the couch. "I'm going to get a drink." John shot back, heading to the kitchen with a smile.

"Sure, help yourself." Dave chuckled, settling himself back down into the cushions. The sound of the fridge door swinging open rung through the smallness of the apartment. "Dave! How the hell are you still alive after four weeks! You barely have anything in here!" John exclaimed from the kitchen causing Dave to groan and roll over. "Bro left me some money, so I've been eating out every night. Who the hell needs to go to a store." Dave shrugged, earning a grunt of disapproval from John.

"Still, you should at least have some stuff in here, just in-case you ever wanted to eat just for the hell of it." John chuckled, walking back and finding the same spot in on the couch that he has previously resumed, but this time with a tall glass of Root-Beer. "I swear if that's the last of my fucking Root-Beer in there I'm going to end you." Dave stated in defense of the fizzy drink.

"Chill, it was the last but you're going to thank yourself for actually ordering some along with the pizza." John chuckled, nearly jumping out of his seat when the splitting sound of a doorbell rang through the apartment. "Well, speak of the devil."


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, the two teenagers had finished off two of the three boxes of pepperoni pizza that they had ordered, both of them tired out by the amount of food they had consumed.

"You alright?" John asked after Dave had groaned in discomfort the fourth time. "No." Dave stated bluntly, turning over on the couch and burying her face into the side of the couch. "Want me to get you some water? it seems as if the bottomless pit known as your stomach has finally given up its bottomless." John chuckled lightly as Dave threw up the middle finger.

John dropped his phone onto the cushions at Dave's feet, causing it to bounce a few times before stopping completely. "I'll get you some water, don't die until I get back." John smirked, clapping Dave lightly on his back. "I'll try not to, but once again. No promises." Dave groaned, picking the glasses off of his face and dropping them to the table beside him.

The sound of the running tap in the kitchen calmed Dave's churning stomach. The blonde crossed his arms over his stomach and let out a groan again. "This is the last fucking time I am ever buying pizza." Dave groaned as John tapped his shoulder, assisting his friend into a sitting position, ignoring the weak attempts of pushing him away. "Dave, just cooperate. You'll feel better after you drink something that isn't sugar infused." John rolled his eyes as Dave eyed the water in his hand before snatching it and completely downing the whole thing in one go.

"I could go for a really fucking long nap now." Dave stated, sliding down into the couch cushions and resting his hands over his stomach. "Well I would rather you fall asleep then staying up all night." John chuckled and stretched out on the alternate couch, digging his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey! I though you liked staying up late with me." Dave stated, his voice monotone albeit offended. "It's nothing against you, Cool-kid. I'm just not in the mood for staying up too late. We can still stay up late." Dave chuckled and hurled the remote at the couch John was sprawled across. "Good deal."

* * *

John chuckled lightly when the sounds of his best friends snores filled up the empty space of the living-room. John placed his phone down on the coffee table opposite of him and threw his legs off the side of the couch, pulling himself to his feet and stretching lightly as he walked down the hallway into Dave's room.

After pushing Dave's door open, he ran a hand through his hair before bending down and picking Dave's crimson comforter off the carpeted floor, smirking lightly as his eyes swiped over the bedroom.

Dave's room hadn't changed a bit from the years that had past, opposed from maybe his comforter style and the color of the walls. But the floors were still littered with the same black wires that lead to his turn tables, making it almost impossible to walk without tripping over one of those damn things. The fan still stood in the right corner, the light whirring of the machine the only thing to break the silence of the room. The posters that lined the Strider's walls made John smile, in reminder of the movie posters that used to line his own walls; walls that were now painted blue without a singular remaining poster.

John threw the comforter over his shoulder before walking to the window on the opposite side of the room, placing his hand on the painted white wooden pane that laced the window, he stared into the night, a light smile over his face. This place always brought back memories to John, both the good and the bad, and just spending time in Dave's room was an amazing thing. Especially when he couldn't tell you what you could and could not touch.

John's eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of a figure standing underneath a streetlamp, and due to his lack of great vision, he lent forward, his nose almost touching the cool glass. But before John knew it, he felt the comforter fall from his grip, and his hand press against the glass before a struggled breath escaped his throat. "Bro."

* * *

John watched from afar as the white-shirted figure with the excessive pointed anime shades lent against the lamp-post, the air escaping from him traveling in white puffs. A katana hung at his hip, through one of his belt loops, and John sighed, fluttering his eyes closed before he pulled himself up, taking hold of the comforter once again, throwing it over his shoulder as he turned on his heel and walked out through the door.

He flicked the light off and shut the door quietly behind himself, his socks dragging against the ground as he walked down the hallway, approaching the black leather couch, wary of waking the Strider up.

With care, he threw the comforter over the teenager, only causing him to groan and roll over, pulling the covers up to his chin. John carefully bent down over the back of the couch and pulled the shades off Dave's face, placing them carefully on the end-table beside the couch, before he smiled softly and headed over to the door, slipping his bright yellow shoes onto his feet.

He quietly undid the locks, them both stopping with loud clicks that could not be silenced. John ran another hand through his hair before he opened the door fully and stepped out into the hallway of the apartment. He hastily shut the door and began his walk down the hallway, his sneakers clicking against the oddly crafted carpet.

"Jesus Christ, of coarse he had to choose in the dead of night to come back home. Why couldn't he have come in the morning? Dave's not going to appreciate being woken up." John ranted under his breath as he reached the doorbell, quickly pressing the button that stationed to the lobby before leaning against the wall and waiting for the arrival of the elevator that was going to take him back to meet Bro. The ring that echoed through the hallway told John that the elevator had arrived and he took a deep breath before stepping inside.

* * *

The cold air evaded John's personal space as he stepped outside, immediately shoving his hands in the pockets of his pajamas. "John?" The deep, accented voice of Bro asked, causing John's blue eyes to glance up and smile weakly, his blue eyes glinting. "Welcome back." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders from the cold.

"Lil' man, you should have put on a jacket before coming outside." Bro chuckled, the burning cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, a light smirk overtaking the corners of his lips. "I never knew you smoked." John chuckled, his small body shivering as he felt Bro's golden eyes staring at him from behind the shades.

"It's not really something I do often, I'm just stressed." Bro sighed, and shrugged the leather jacket off his shoulders, passing it to the shorter teenager in front of him. "So is Dave." John stated, making eye contact with him from behind the glasses as he took the leather jacket in his hands, wrapping it around his own shoulder and slipping his arms into the sleeves, the scent of cigarette smoke and cheap scotch attacking his nose from all angles.

Bro sighed, and removed the cap from his head, running a hand through his golden hair. "I'm such a horrible brother to him John, I get it. Please, don't guilt trip me. You're father's already beaten you to it." The frown lines in the older's face increased as he took a drag from the cigarette, the ash dropping to the ground below him. "I'm not going to guilt trip you; what I'm going to tell you is to get your ass upstairs, and go visit your brother. He really needs you, now more than ever." John smiled lightly as a black boot came down at the ground where the cigarette had been dropped, crushing the ember out.

"Why, did something happen to him?" Bro asked, the shielded worry showing through by the tilt of his eyebrows. John chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. But I could see it in his eyes earlier today, he really needs you. So go be a good Bro and tend to your brother." John chuckled, turning on his heel and heading back to the glass doors of the apartments, Bro's jacket still hanging loosely from his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Bro slunk into the apartment after John, his footsteps silent and his breathing shallow. "I thoroughly doubt he's going to wake up. He didn't feel to great in the first place so he fell asleep." John sighed as he kicked off his shoes, heading back to the couch he had previously occupied.

Bro followed after him, sitting on the opposite side of the same couch. John retrieved his phone from the couch cushion and pressed the home button to check the time. 12:45.

"How's he been?" Bro asked, adjusting the shades on his face before crossing his arms over his stomach, his eyes pointed at the lump wrapped in a red comforter on the opposite couch. "He's missed you." John sighed, clicking his phone off and dropping it into his lap, criss-crossing his legs with a grim frown. "I've missed him too." John smiled slightly at Bro and then glanced back to Dave, taking note on the quiet snores that were escaping him. "He's a completely different person when you're not here. Ever since the game-." John swallowed before continuing. "He hates it when you leave, in fear that he might have to find you dead again. Or even worse; watch you die." John plucked his glasses off his nose and blinked rapidly, running a hand through his hair as he sighed.

"I have the same fear, that's why I hate leaving him." Bro sighed, and stood up, crossing the floor and sinking to the ground beside his adopted brother. "Then why do you?" John questioned, his eyes narrowing on Bro's back. "I do it to protect him, to keep him alive. There are some pretty horrible people out there John; and my job is to get rid of them so none of them can hurt my Lil' Brother." Bro's voiced deepened and his accent grew as he traced a gloved hand through Dave's hair, the blonde smiling and cuddling deeper into his blankets.

"And earlier you were calling yourself a horrible brother; when you are nothing but a great one." John smiled as the muscles in Bro's back tightened. "Tonight, you can sleep on the couch here and we can move it closer, okay? And I'll take over Dave's room. It seems like both of you could use the close proximity tonight." Bro stood up and smiled, beckoning John off the couch before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank-you, John. I've never understood why you and Dave are such good friends. But now I realize it's because you're such a great person, and you've been there for him when I couldn't be." Bro sighed before pulling away. "Thank-you." The smile on the taller man's face grew as he reached forward and ruffled John's blackened hair.

"Well, he did ask me to move closer for a reason." John chuckled teasingly, his eyes glinting happily as he waved lightly and turned towards the hallway. "Goodnight, John." Bro smiled, slipping off his shades and placing them on the coffee table beside the couch. "Night, Bro."

* * *

Dave's crimson eyes fluttered open first thing in the morning, the smell of cooking food breaking him out of his slumber.

His eyes took a few minutes to adjust as he stared up at the white ceiling of his apartment, he crossed his arms over his chest as he had a sudden chill of cold. When Dave felt another blanket fall over top of his own he blinked curiously.

"Want me to turn on the heat, Lil' Bro?" Dave felt the breath he had in his lungs slowly dissipate as he gasped, shooting straight up on the couch, a muffled "Bro!" Escaping his lips as he jumped of the couch, catching sight of his brother and running full force into his chest, wrapping his arms around Bro's torso.

His fingers tightened around the back of Bro's shirt, as if holding onto the reality that was in front of his eyes. The smell of cigarette smoke and cologne attacked Dave and it took him all his will to not attack Bro to the ground, not like the older would mind if he did.

"I'm home Lil' man. I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon." Bro whispered, leaning down so his head fell onto Dave's shoulder, the anime shades poking Dave's neck slightly, not that he really cared.

"Jesus Christ, I missed you." Dave sighed, squeezing him tighter, blinking his eyes closed as he buried his face in the white fabric of Bro's shirt. "I missed you too, Lil' Bro."

* * *

John lent against the wall leading into the kitchen, watching with a smile on his face as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He could feel his heart flutter childishly in his chest as he watched Dave scramble to attack Bro in a hug, and Bro to eagerly return the embrace.

After allowing them to indulge in their moment of happiness for a few moments, John hesitated before intruding. "I'm sorry to break in here, but if you guys don't come soon, breakfast is going to get cold." John stated nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I would expect Dave would need some real food after going a few weeks surviving on take-out. So let's go Dave." Bro smiled, breaking the hug and retrieving Dave's shades for him, shoving them into Dave's expecting palm. "Thanks." He mumbled, shoving the mirror shades onto his eyes before adjusting his pajama pants before continuing past John into the kitchen.

Bro chuckled deeply to himself as he followed in suit. John shrugged his shoulders, smiling lightly as he followed after the laughing brothers. "Dave, didn't I buy you those last year as a joke?" Bro asked, examining Dave's shorts. "You did. And I'm wearing them, obviously as a joke." John watched as the blonde smirked, knowing that he was obviously wearing them because they had been a gift from the brother he had missed so dearly.

John handed them both plates of food and smiled happily when they immediately dug in. "I'm happy that you can actually cook, because I can't cook for shit." Bro chuckled in-between bites of food. "He's serious. He can't even cook boxed things with the instructions written clearly. "I will kill you, Dave."

* * *

"So, John." Bro stated, linking his gloved hands together, his elbows pressed against the hard granite. John shuffled awkwardly in the bar stool under Bro's gaze, cocking his head to the side curiously. John brought his glass of water up to his lips, waiting for Bro to ask him whatever was coming. "Have you found a man suitable for you yet?" Bro questioned. John's eyes widened behind thick glasses and he choked on his water, only managing to swallow it before he emptied the contents of his mouth all over Bro.

"I hope you know I'm not-" John's eyes narrowed as he caught Dave chuckling to himself with a hand shielding his mouth. "You asshole." John growled, glaring daggers in Dave's direction. "I'm sorry! Bro and I were going through a phase where we told each-other everything." Dave defended, throwing his hands up as John's glaring continued. "Besides, you can trust him!" Dave nearly shouted, slipping out of his chair after elbowing Bro in the ribs.

"Dave.." John sighed, his glare turning into a saddened look. "I understand the whole 'tell each-other everything' but that was really personal." John stated, his hands slipping down his sides and landing on his hips. "Look John, I'm sorry." Dave said, stepping forward as John frowned and his eyes moved to the ground. "I'm sorry too John, I would have kicked his ass if he would have told me that he wasn't to tell anybody. I should actually do it now for breaking a promise to a best bro." Bro stood up and placed his hand on Dave's shoulder, almost to pull him back.

"I haven't even told anybody about that yet Dave." John sighed, placing a hand over his eyes and wrapping a arm around his waist. "Not even Jade or Rose?" Dave's eyes widened behind the mirror shades. John shook his head as his body began to quake, his hand curling into the bright blue fabric of his shirt as he shielded his eyes better.

Dave gasped and backed up, his back accidentally knocking against Bro's back. Dave felt the gloved hand press against his back and he looked back, a panicked expression on his face. Bro just nodded solemnly, pushing Dave forward with a light movement of his hand.

* * *

John let out a light sob as he felt footsteps coming closer, and his already tightened throat closed up more. "Dude... are you crying?" Dave reached out his hand as John turned around, barely touching John as he turned his head away, only allowing Dave to catch the light trickle of liquid down his cheeks.

"John, I'm so sorry." Dave stated, resting his hand on John's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his waist. "John, it's okay. You're okay." Dave stated, his voice becoming shaky as his John raised both his hands over his eyes, a light sniffle escaping him. "Please, don't cry." He all but begged as he pulled John against him, his hand resting on the the back of John's head and his arm wrapped loosely around his back.

John's own arm circled Dave and pulled him closer, his fingers tightened around a loose part of Dave's shirt. "Jesus, I'm so sorry John." Dave mumbled into John's neck, rubbing circles on John's back with his fingertips.

"That's not why I'm upset Dave." Dave nodded against John's neck, asking him to continue. "Dave, Dad doesn't know about me yet, and I'm scared to tell him because he doesn't approve of that type of lifestyle." John bit his lip and sighed, his tears dripping down onto Dave's red shirt. "I feel guilty about him not knowing, but in reality I'm petrified to tell him." John let a sob escape his mouth before he dove his face back into Dave's neck, pulling the taller man closer.

"I'm so sorry." Dave whispered once again into John's neck, holding him tightly against his chest, unable to say more than those three, pathetic words. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dave's eyes fluttered shut as he rested his head on John's shoulder, holding the older teenager tighter against his chest, the wetness of John's tears touching Dave's neck and shoulders.

Bro had left the room moments ago, giving Dave a sharp nod before heading off to do god knows what.

"God Dave, I'm so sorry." John sighed, his breath shuddering in his chest as he blinked furiously. "No, I completely understand." Dave sighed, giving John a clap on the shoulder before unraveling his arms from around John at the same moment that John did the same.

"I've never broken down in somebody before and honestly, I'm glad it was you." John smiled sadly as tears continue to fall. "I'm glad it was me too." Dave whispered, stepping forward and pressing his hand to the side of John's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the fallen tears. "Because unlike most, you know I'm here for you. Even if I do act like an asshole to you a great fifty percent of the time." Dave smirked lightly as John smiled. "And maybe one day, when I finally reach my breaking point. You'll be the one to catch me. And I think that's just an amazing thing to look forward to." Dave smiled, chuckling lightly as John gasped.

"Wow, the legendary Strider breaking down, I'd love to see that happen."

Dave sighed, "Even the strongest people break down sometimes, I thought even you would know that Egbert." Dave swiped a hand through John's hair and he laughed lightly, one of his famous giggle snorts escaping causing Dave's smirk to grow into a full blown grin. John clapped a hand over his mouth as his face flushed and Dave beamed.

"Don't try to hid that too often, I find it adorable." John's face flushed the color of Dave's shirt and Dave smirked, striding away with a smile on his face.

* * *

As John stepped into the living-room, he was once again gathered into the arms of the older Strider. His small frame pressed up against the larger white-shirted figure that stood before him and John smiled, wrapping his arms around Bro's torso.

He wished he had something like this to look forward to everyday at home, but sometimes things didn't work the way you wanted them to. Especially when your father was rarely home and you barely got to see him before he disappeared into the kitchen for hours on end. Yeah, the baked goods were great. But sometimes, a son just needs his father.

"John, I want you to know, that we're always here for ya'. I'm pretty sure Dave musta' gone over this already, but honestly. Both of us. Somebody giving you hell, you come to me, got it?" Bro questioned, standing back and raising a fist.

"Yeah." John smiled, colliding his own fist with Bro. "I got it."

* * *

John stood awkwardly at the door of Dave's room, watching as his best friend shoved things frantically into his duffel bag. "Dave, there's no hurry. We don't have a certain time that we need to get be at my place." Dave just waved a hand and continued on with his frantic packing, causing John to roll his eyes. "I'm only hurrying because I have somewhere that I want to take you, so we have to make a quick stop at your place to drop our stuff off. I'll have Bro drive us there and we should be able to walk back to your place just fine." Dave smiled, shoving the last thing he needed into one of the pockets; deodorant.

"Where are you taking me?" John questioned, adjusting the strap of his own backpack on his shoulder, the strap digging into his shoulder. "It's a surprise for now, but you'll remember when we get there." Dave smiled and slung his bag over his shoulder, flicking his light out as John stepped out into the hallway.

"I swear, if it's something stupid I'm going-" "It's not stupid, John. Trust me." Dave smirked before shouting for Bro down the hallway. "Okay fine, I'll trust you this one time." Dave rolled his eyes as he continued his walk, John following in his coattails, his eyes all but glowing from happiness.

* * *

After Dave and John had all but thrown their stuff inside the door at John's house, the two teenagers were off again. Bro happy to drive the both of them as long as it was keeping them out of his hair. His gloved hands were careful with his movements, almost as if he hadn't driven in months and was relearning, which wasn't the greatest thing to do with two kids in the vehicle, and he sighed a silent breath of relief when they reached the ice-rink that was just a few blocks away from John's house.

"Dave.." John sighed, his mouth falling open into an 'o' shape as Dave smirked happily. "Surprise, Egbert. Are you glad you trusted me now?" Dave questioned, pushing the door to the midnight black convertible.

John blinked incredulously as Dave held the door open for him, smirking wildly as the raven-haired boy stared in disbelief at him. "We'll see you later Bro." Dave smiled, waving a quick hand to his brother after John had stepped out, shutting the door loudly behind him.

"Dave, we haven't been here since we were kids." John gasped, standing close by Dave's side. Dave chuckled and threw his arm over John's shoulder, guiding him forward. "I know. I felt like this would be the perfect dose of nostalgia for the both of us."

* * *

Dave had rented both pairs of skates for the two of them, and after watching John fail miserably with tying his own up, he dropped to his knees, dragging John's leg up on his lap as he tied the damned things for him. "Thanks." John mumbled, his face flushed and his hands shaky. Dave stuck out a hand and connected it with John's pulling the teenager onto his wobbly feet, not letting go as if he knew that John would fall if he did.

"Jesus Christ, I used to be so nimble on these." John hissed, nearly tripping for a fourth time and clinging onto Dave's arm. "Well I'm not having troubles, but I don't think we're on the ice yet." John laughed lightly as they approached the gates, their hands still entwined. "Who first?" John questioned. "Let's go fuck up together, because I'm pretty sure we are going to need a while to get steady on our feet again." Dave laughed, as he pulled John closer, pulling the gates open with his free hand.

They stepped through the gates together, and both of them managed to keep their footing as they stepped onto the ice. Both of them taking steady, synchronized strides.

John let out a feminine squeal of joy as he broke his hold on Dave and slid forward on his own, Dave watching him intently. "Thank you for taking me- Fuck!" John shouted as his feet slipped out from under him, his backside taking the impact from the fall.

Dave laughed silently and slid to John's side, placing his skate at the front of John's own, assisting the shorter teen to his feet. "You're welcome." Dave mumbled, answering John's statement before rejoining their hands, chuckling as John slid his hand down the side of his face, pulling the shades off his eyes and shoving them into the pocket of his hoodie. "I'd like to have one day, where I can actually see your eyes." John smiled, his hand dropping back to his side.

"Wish granted, my prince."

A/N; Well wasn't this ridiculously long. Jesus Christ I literally have so many ideas for this story lately, and along with finding something that inspires me with all these ideas. I never thought this story would actually take flight; but it has, and it's caused all of my other stories to go on hiatus, which was what I was aiming away for, but I guess it's alright. 


	6. Chapter 6

John was thankful for the lack of people that seemed to be at the rink. In the three hours that they had been skating around, they hadn't seen one person.

John had gained back his usual speed that he would have had if he were still ten years old, and he was speeding around the rink with a smile on his lips and a red face. Dave was leaning against the side, shuffling back and forth on his skates as he watched John have fun. John laughed loudly when another one of his favorite songs came on the speakers, and he froze in the middle of the rink, spinning in a circle and bundling deeper into his hoodie.

As the lyrics of Mmmkay's Bright Eyes drifted through the rink, John mouthed along with the words, spinning around happily and giggling to himself.

"Hey Dave?" John called, stopping his spinning and pausing to call upon his best friend.

"Yeah?" Dave called back, getting a beckoning motion from John in response.

"You should come join me." John held his hand open and cocked his head to the smile, smiling cheekily.

"Fine." Dave falsely groaned, and pushed off the wall, skating towards John with his hand's shoved into his pockets.

"You know, we really need to do this more." John chuckled as he slid his arm around Dave's waist, increasing Dave's persistent smirk. "We should, it's been years and it's actually better than I remembered." Dave shrugged, running a hand through his straight blonde bangs.

"We should get going though soon, It's nearing three." Dave sighed, when John smiled sadly.

"Well it is Sunday tomorrow, and if you don't have anything planned then we could go again." John nodded happily and they stopped their slow skate, Dave placing a hand on John's hip and intertwining their free hands.

John rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Dave's shoulder, going with what he assumed was a request to dance. "Dance?" Dave questioned, a tinge of color filling in the paleness of his cheeks, giving John an opportunity to smirk. "Of course."

* * *

Three dances later, and one stop at the nearest Starbucks to get hot chocolates and brownies before they headed back to John's house. The warm air outside was a great difference to the freezing cold air inside the ice rinks, but John already found himself missing it. Today was a day that had taken an immense turn of events.

First he ended up crying, and embarrassing himself, and then Dave ended up bringing him to the ice rink and overwhelming him with nostalgia, which made him want to cry in happiness instead of sadness and confusion.

"So, are you feeling alright?" Dave questioned, sipping tentatively on his hot chocolate, both of his hands wrapped around the large travel cup.

"I'm feeling one hell of a lot better than this morning that's for sure." John chuckled, biting into his brownie as he kicked rocks from the sidewalk.

"Well, that was my plan and I'm glad that I have succeeded your day from a shitty beginning to a awesome end." John swallowed the remaining brownie and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Thank you. I definitely owe you now. Not like I didn't before." Dave rolled his eyes and shook his head, retrieving his shades from where they stood in his pocket, slipping them over his eyes.

"No you don't owe me anything, you needed this and I wanted to do it, therefore you do not owe me anything. Don't get your panties in a knot over this, Egbert." Dave chuckled, holding his hands out for John's keys when they approached hid driveway.

Not to John's surprise, his dad's car wasn't there.

John passed the keys over with a huff. "For your information, I do not wear panties, thank-you." John mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I know, I'm very aware that you wear your typical ghost boxers every night; it was a figure of speech." Dave hastily unlocked John's door as the older teen's cheeks flamed.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna plan for tonight?" Dave questioned, throwing himself across John's pastel blue couch, his shades hanging from his fore and middle finger.

"Well, I know that right now what I'm going to do is make us some food, because that brownie is obviously not holding me over for the rest of the night." John chuckled, shrugging off his hoodie and adjusting his shirt before heading towards the kitchen.

"Please do make us some cake!" Dave called after, ruffling his own hair with a smile.

"It's in the fridge Strider, get it yourself." John called back, the sound of clinking glasses and a running tap being heard faintly in the background. Dave groaned before lifting himself off the couch, pulling his own hoodie off and leaving it on the couch cushion.

"What type of cake has your Dad made this time?" Dave asked, standing in the door frame and yawning lightly.

"I'm pretty sure it's red velvet, you up for grilled cheese?" John questioned, not waiting for an answer as he fished in the cupboards for a frying pan, sighing in relief when he found an acceptable one.

"I don't care what you make, as long as it's not pizza."

"So you're really planning on not having it for a while?" John chuckled as he recalled what Dave had said last night. As the Strider picked out the platter of cake from the fridge, John knelt beside him and grabbed the cheese along with the butter that was essential to make grilled cheese.

"Oh I was dead serious, I'm all pizza'd out." Dave chuckled as he unwrapped the plastic wrap from around the thickly iced cake, reaching forward into the cupboard to grab a small plate from the inside.

"Have you tried this one yet?" Dave questioned, fishing out a knife along with a fork.

"Only like a billion times." John chuckled, rolling his eyes as he flipped the grilled cheese that he had already started on.

"That's sarcasm and I really do not like it." Dave chuckled, dishing himself an acceptable piece of cake before wrapping in up once again and shoving it back into the same place it stood in the fridge.

"Well, you would have the same answer if really all you ate ever was cake." John chuckled, plating the first grilled cheese.

"By the way, I'm making six for the two of us because I'm really hungry." John chuckled as Dave hoisted himself onto the counter, already digging in to the cake.

"I call dibs on only two." Dave chuckled in-between bites of cake.

"Now clear out, if my dad finds out that you've been sitting on the counter, he'd kick you out. I wish I was joking." John chuckled, pointing toward the kitchen door.

"Alright, peace." Dave chuckled, sliding off the counter and taking off in the direction of John's bedroom.

* * *

"I swear to god if you got crumbs all over my bed, I'm going to-" John blinked when he saw that Dave wasn't sprawled out across his bed, but seated on the window-seat.

"Hi." Dave chuckled, balancing the plate from his cake on his knees.

"Hello." John chuckled, walking over and plopping two sandwiches on the nearly cleaned off plate that Dave was balancing.

"Thank-ya." Dave chuckled, turning his eyes back to the window.

"Are you alright?" John questioned, seating himself down at the foot of the bed, placing the plate with his own grilled cheese onto the blanket.

"I'm alright, I'm just thinking ya' know. Having one of those deep moments to think about your life." John rolled his eyes.

"Because the legendary Strider is always deep, it makes him ten times as ironic." John mocked, chuckling as Dave nodded appreciatively.

"Why do you keep calling me legendary? Not that I'm denying it or anything." Dave stated, biting into the sandwich with an appreciative groan.

"I don't know, because only if I used that word would it fit your standards of 'irony'?" Dave stuck his thumb up and smiled, his cheeks going out like a chipmunks because of the amount of food he had shoved in his mouth.

"You should slow down, wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday." Dave grimaced and slowed down his chewing.

"You have a point, so I shall obey. Just this once though." John snorted sarcastically before turning to his own food.

* * *

A/N;

Oh so yes, being a writer, sometimes I take great pride in my work and really want input on things I could do to improve the stories.

Such as;

Am I sprouting John and Dave's relationship too quickly? (One that always attacks me when I add fluff between the two somewhere in the story.)

Do I write the characters correctly? (In my other stories, I'm always aware if I'm writing them out of character, but for this one I sorta just go with the flow)

It would really mean a lot if I got some feedback from you guys so I can improve.

Thank you 3


	7. Chapter 7

John sat in the front window of his house, his knees pulled up to his chest on the excessively large windowsill that brandished the front window. He nervously scrolled through his phone, his head darting up to gaze out the window every-time a car passed by.

"What's up, Egbert?" Dave questioned, eying his friend through the tops of his shades.

"Nothing, it's just that Dad should have been home by now." John's eyes looked glazed over as he stared out the window at the driveway.

"He's always texted me when he's going to be late and he hasn't even done that." John's fingers were drumming against the inside of his thigh, papping a soft rhythm on his sweatpants.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. If he doesn't show up by tomorrow, I'll message Bro, you dig?" John hesitated before nodding his head, his eyes once again gazing over at the window.

"Well I think what I'm going to do is go for a walk, are you going to join me or are you too cool and ironic to get off your ass?" John questioned, sliding off the windowsill, phone in hand.

"If you honestly think I'm too cool to go for a walk with my best bro then you are insane." Dave chuckled, earning a soft smile in return. "Join me for my walk then oh great one." John chuckled, shoving his phone and keys into his pocket with a smile.

"I'm coming, Oh windy one." John turned and glared at Dave, eyes narrowed behind squared glasses. "It's time for you to shut up." John stated simply, shoving his shoes on his feet with half a grunt. "Sorry." Dave mumbled, snatching his own shoes.

"It's fine, it's just. I haven't really talked about anything to do with the game since.. well since it ended." John shrugged his shoulders and stepped outside, waiting for Dave as he lent against the wall. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have brought it up." Dave slipped his shoes on hastily, following after John with a light smile.

"Whatever, nothing's been brought up about the game for a while, that's all." John shrugged, smiling softly as he shut the door and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Understandable. I'm still sorry." "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Three hours later, John and Dave found themselves seated inside at the local Starbucks for the second time that day. They had the pleasant surprise of meeting up with the water-dweller troll inside the joint, and the Eridan never seemed to shut up.

"I thought you and Fef had a thing?" John questioned as he sipped tentatively after Eridan had finished his heartfelt speech about his 'dearly beloved' Vriska.

"Wwe did." Eridan sighed, adjusting the scarf around his neck. "But things just didn't wwork out. I mean, look at Vvriska, do you see how fuckin' hot she is?" Eridan all but exclaimed, twirling the rings around on his fingers. "I mean shore, Vvrisk can be a huge bitch sometimes, but she's really amazing!" Eridan exclaimed, talking with his hands more than his lips.

The "You can be a huge bitch sometimes too, Eridan" from Dave went unheard as the water-dweller fiddled around with the solid gold rings around his fingers, but earned a kick from John under the table.

After almost an hour of listening to Eridan rant, Dave was getting pissed. John never noticed the signs that his best friend was about to explode, due to his genuine interest in Eridan's words.

"Eridan, have I ever told you that the stripe in your hair looks fucking gay?" Dave questioned snarkily, his head cocked to the side as he tapped away on the screen of his phone. Eridan's voice ceased and John gasped, a hand covering his mouth lightly.

"Dave, don't be an asshole!" John exclaimed, glaring at his best-friend as Eridan face fell into devastation.

"Eridan, the stripe in your hair does not look gay, Dave's just being a fuckwad." John reassured, reaching out and resting his hand over-top Eridan's reassuringly. "Does it reel-ly look that bad?" Eridan asked, tentatively touching the stripe with the hand that was not suppressed under John's. "Fuck. Look what you've done Dave." John snarled, glaring at Dave out of the corner of his eye.

Dave just snorted.

"No, it doesn't look bad at all, actually I quite like it. So wipe that frown off your face, please." John all but begged, keeping a light sympathetic smile on his face the whole time. John laughed lightly when Eridan flushed, his cheeks turning the color of his blood.

"Well, Dave and myself have to head back to my place, my Dad wouldn't want us staying out to late." John smiled, kicking Dave's leg to tell him he needed to get up.

"Wwell, alright." Eridan sighed, raising from his seat at the same time as Dave and John. "I hope you have a good night Eridan." John said, questioningly opening his arms as an invitation for hugging. Eridan smiled lightly, exposing his slightly pointed teeth as Dave watched in disgust. Eridan flung his arms around John, giving him a face full of purple cape as the taller hugged back.

"You have a good night too." Eridan smiled, discarding his cup before exiting the shop. "What the fuck was that?" John questioned, thankful that the place was completely empty other than the workers and the two of them. "He wouldn't stop talking." Dave shrugged, causing John to roll his eyes and push past him.

* * *

John had passed out nearly the moment that he had hit the couch, Dave groaned and attempted to push at least his feet over so he could sit down but failed, resorting in staking claim on the lazy-boy recliner that sat across the room. Dave was completely and utterly bored.

His phone wasn't satisfying his boredom, and he had once again forgotten to bring his laptop with him. Dave glanced once more at John before placing his phone down on the coffee table, making his way towards John's room with a slight yawn.

He hoped that John wouldn't mind him stealing his computer for a couple minutes. Dave sighed when he seated himself down in front of John's computer, his finger pressing the 'on' button causing the screen to flash to life. His hands trailed over the keyboard, slowly typing in John's password, making sure that he didn't fuck up and would have to retype. With a light sigh, he tapped the enter key and connected onto John's inter-webs.

* * *

Two hours later, John found himself wide awake and in a cold sweat. He was getting used to the reoccuring nightmares and Dave was usually there to coax him out of his worry. But now, without his best-friend in the lazyboy beside him, or the floor beneath him, John found himself slightly freaked out.

He stood up and began his way down the hallway and to his room, flipping lights on as he walked, yawning tiredly as he reached the door. "The dead's arisen." Dave declared as John stepped inside, blinking at the darkness that surrounded him. "What the hell are you still doing up, it's like four in the morning." John yawned, voiding the fact that Dave was currently screwing around with his computer as he threw himself onto his bed, staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes with a groan.

Dave chuckled and the sound of him turning off the computer was heard. "I was actually just about to head back down, but I'm going to guess that we're going to be crashing up here instead?" Dave questioned sarcastically, laughing lightly as John nodded in response. "Considering how much coffee we both consumed today, I am surprised that you have found it in you to fall asleep." Dave chuckled, fishing his sleeping bag out of his bag and settling it down on the floor at the foot of John's bed.

"Don't even think of sleeping down there, I am cold and want you to stay up here instead of turning on the heat. Conservation one shared bed at a time." John mumbled in his tired stupor, earning a well deserved laugh.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat, Egbert."


	8. Chapter 8

Morning rolled around hours later, and Dave found himself jolted awake by an earsplitting jolt of thunder, and a very terrified John clinging to his side. "Goddamn it John, get off of me." Dave hissed, pushing him off of him, feeling slightly guilty for pushing his fear away like that, but honestly; the kid was crushing your left side. John retaliated by ripping the blankets off Dave's body, using it to cover himself as he curled into fetal position under them. Dave rolled his eyes and attempted at pulling the blankets off of the scared teenager, but having to resort in tugging the shivering John on to his lap, proceeding the drape the warm blankets that fell off his body over himself, ending up underneath the blankets like a fucking safety tent. "John, I thought you got over this fear years ago!" Dave exasperated sigh, silencing himself when John's hand clamped over his mouth. "Shut up, I'm not scared. I'm just cold." John lied simply, causing Dave to laugh as he jumped and wrapped his arms around Dave's waist as another burst of thunder exploded. "Just face the facts, you're scared." Dave laughed, reluctantly wrapping his arms around John's torso as he flattened his back against the headboard, resting his head against the dark wood of it. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" John questioned, glaring at Dave from the corner of his bright blue eyes. "Sorry man, you're just so adorable, I can't help but pick on you." Dave laughed lightly, a small smile upturning the corners of his lips, as he bopped John's nose with a smirk. Dave watched as a bright red flush trailed across John's cheeks, and almost chuckled when John buried his face into Dave's neck. "Yeah, I think I told you to shut the fuck up."

The rain never stopped, but the thunder and lightening did. John's Dad had sadly not come home during the night and Dave couldn't help but frown at how torn up John looked about it, and all he wanted to do was pull him close and promise him that his Dad would come home and maybe sneak in a few kisses. No, he couldn't do that, he was sure that John didn't have any feelings whatsoever for him, so he shook his head and brushed that thought off, pulling his laptop out of his bag and logging into John's Netflix account as John was downstairs grabbing the both of them some food to eat. John frowned as he looked outside for the fourth time in the past five minutes, feeling his nervousness return about his Dad not being home yet. But he knew that wherever his father was, he was going to be alright. But having Dave call up his brother to ask if he knew where he had gotten off to wouldn't hurt would it? No, didn't think so. With a sigh, John shoved the microwavable pieces of pizza that he had just spawned from the freezer onto separate plates, setting them inside the machine and turning on a timer; excited to finally eat something.

You had already pulled up Supernatural on your laptop when John had returned, waiting patiently for the damned thing to load as John handed you a plate filled with three whole pieces of pizza. "Oh my christ, thank-you." Dave chuckles, obviously not minding the fact that it was cheap pizza from the freezer. "I thought you said that you weren't going to eat pizza for a while." John stated, slipping under the covers beside Dave, watching his laptop screen tentatively as he chewed on a piece of pizza, his hair amok and his eyes half-lidded lazily. "Well, apparently what I said does not apply when I am extremely hungry, I thought you knew me better." Dave mumbled, rolling his eyes as he took another bite of his pizza. "I do, I just didn't know that?" John half-questioned-half-stated as he began pulling off the pieces of pepperoni from the top of his pizza. "Okay, now lets watch some Supernatural, shall we?"


End file.
